The novel arrangement concerns a slide switch for turning an electrical instrument on or off. Slide switches which are movably mounted on circuit boards are known, per se. It is usually their function to cut off an alarm, and such switches are mounted within a groove of the circuit board, see for example published German patent application No. 20,10,424.
It is the object of the present invention to provide such a slide switch which can be mounted on and removed from the circuit board in a simple manner and without the need of special mounting elements on the circuit board.